


Courting

by Mrs_Leslie_Knope



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Mrs_Leslie_Knope
Summary: Follows on from the Heartsearchers series. The Courting series will be what it sounds like -  a series about Kayleigh and John courting!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too boring, it's just something to get the series started. At the moment I am not sure of how many chapters it will have. I have many ideas and an end goal so we'll just have to see how things go! Hope you all enjoy. Kudos welcome :)

It had been a few weeks since they had first become intimate and like any couple in the same situation they can't seem to get enough of each other. To keep up, John has decided he either needs some viagra or at very least, some Red Bull! Not that he is complaining, he's dreamt of someone like Kayleigh since he was a young man and he's been initiating things as much as she has. He's been trying so hard to make each time better than the last that he's getting worried that she'll grow tired of him. This was typical John, couldn't just enjoy the experience, he always had to poke bloody holes in things.

Their relationship was still fairly secret, their news only shared with the closest friends and family. They decided to keep it from work to keep the pressure off and to prevent all the gossip that went along with it. John was starting to feel a little pressure due to the fact that he had been formally invited to the Kitson/Price household to have dinner with Kayleighs family. He knows he shouldn't be feeling too stressed about it as he and Steve are two peas in a pod and he's already met Chloe and Alfie and is more than aware what a handful they are. 

Mandy. Mandy was the issue. He had picked up very quickly that Mandy was definitely the most dominant of the two sisters, Kayleigh could be a handful at times so he was worried how he would handle Mandy if she were to give him the third degree. He wouldn't blame Mandy as he knows that Kayleigh has been walked over and taken advantage of by her previous boyfriends. Kayleigh deserved to have someone looking out for her, John was just worried that he wouldn't live up to Mandys expectations and Kayleigh might agree with her. Kayleigh was rather independent and tended to make her own decisions, however, a sisterly bond is a funny thing so who knew? To add to his stress, Kayleigh had insisted that he stayed the night too. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay over, he missed her at night, it was just that he felt very awkward sharing a single bed with his girlfriend whilst her sister, sisters husband and their children slept across the hall. It was unlikely they would be getting up to anything in that situation but no doubt her family would think they would be!

“So excited for tonight?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Oh don't sound two enthusiastic John. Don't you want to come?”

“Course I do.”

“Then what's with the Debbie Downer attitude?”

“I'm not a Debbie Downer!”

Ignoring his comeback, she replies “what's wrong John?”

“What if Mandy don't like me?” He looks like a kicked puppy at her giggle.

“Are you serious? You are actually scared of our Mandy?”

“Well, you've built quite a picture of her and I know you care about what she thinks.”

“John, she's going to love you. “

“Is she though? I know you've probably told her about me having me head up me arse before. I know you've forgiven me but Mandy might not be so forgiving for hurting her little sister.”

“Will you chill. She'll love you because I love you. She's seen how happy I've been since we've got together and I've told her about all the lovely things you've said and did. She even commented about how lovely the flowers were that you got me. Steve weren't to happy mind you, Mandy had a right go for him only buying her the cheap ones from the garage. Honestly, you just need to relax. Will you calm down for me, please?”

“OK. Sorry.”

“It's OK John. Mandy will love you and if she doesn't who cares? I love you and that's all that matters.”

John places his hand on top of Kayleigh's in a silent thank you for reassuring him. He removes it a few moments later to change gear, she instantly misses it's warmth.

A few more roundabouts and traffic lights and John is nearering Kayleighs work. He stops the car just around the corner from her store.

“What you doing? Why have we stopped here?”

John says nothing and leans forward to catch her lips in a slow and sensual kiss. She squeaks in surprise but kisses him back with equal enthusiasm.

“Hmm.” Kayleigh says in a daze.

“Sorry, just needed to do that and I couldn't in your works car park with all the nosey buggers watching us every time we arrive.” Kayleigh reaches out to stroke his cheek with her hand.

“You are such a sweet man Mr Redmond.”

“Hmm. I like to think so.” He says reaching forward to plant a kiss on Kayleigh nose. She closes her eyes, savouring the moment.

“Right, best get cracking. Quicker you get in, quicker you get out.”

“How's that work? If I get there early, I still only get to finish at 5pm.”

“It's a phrase, you lunatic!”

“Alright” She giggles.

John starts the car up again and within a couple of minutes they have parked up at her work.

“Right, here we are. Have a good day.”

“You too. Ugh, wish we could have one more snog.”

“I know, me too. Wasn't that last one enough.”

“It's never enough.”

“Christ, you are insatiable you are. I'll try and get away a little earlier so you don't have to wait so long for me.”

“Honestly John, it's fine. I don't mind waiting for you. Turns out that you are more than worth the wait. I just appreciate the lift.”

“I know you do. You know I'm so proud of you, I just miss not being able to see you at work all the time.”

“Aww, you're missing me?”

“That's what I said, now get out me car! Gonna be late at this rate!”

“Alright. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

With that said, she steps out the cat and waves him off as he drives away towards his own work. He sees her waving as he looks into his rear view mirror and smiles. She's really something special. He can't ever remember feeling so in love, so content. He's still getting palpitations thinking about meeting Mandy but he knows that with Kayleigh by his side that everything will be OK.

His day is like any other – Dave being a grumpy git, Elsie getting in trouble and Rachel shamelessly trying to sink her claws into yet another manager. He gets away from work an hour early which means he should be at Kayleighs well before she finishes. 

She smiles when she sees him waiting for her as she exits work.

“You're here well early.” She says as she enters the car.

“Dave had buggered off early so if it was fine for him then it's fine for me.”

“Turning into a right little rebel, aren't you?”

“Must be getting it from you. Just don't expect me to start phoning in pulling a sickie!”

“Even if it means we'd get to spend the day in bed together?”

John just looks at her open mouthed. Although they know each other quite well, he still now and then finds it hard to believe that they can say things like that to each other now.

“Close your mouth John, you'll catch flies like that!”

The rest of the journey is spent singing along to the radio. When they stop outside Kayleighs, Steve is no-where in sight.

“No Steve tonight?”

“Oh our Mandy will have gave him his orders to help her with the kids and the cooking. She won't want him sitting at the table for your first official meet the family whilst he is covered in oil.”

“But I've met him lots of times covered in oil.”

“Oh you don't know Mandy, John.”

“No, I don't but I have a feeling I'm going to by the end of the evening.”

They exit the car and John goes into the boot to retrieve his overnight bag as well as a large re-usable bag. Kayleigh has already gone inside and left the front door open for him. He walks up to the front door and isn't sure if he should just walk in or not.

“Knock knock.” He says, just as Kayleigh re-appears from he assumes to be the kitchen.

“Ohh what you got there? Is it a present for me?”

“No. I thought you weren't high maintenance?”

“I'm not but I still like presents John.”

“Well sorry, not this time. I got something for Mandy and the kids.”

“Aww well aren't you lovely?”

“I like to think so.” He says leaning in for a kiss.

“Come on. We'll go pop you bag up in my room and get dressed whilst we are there.”

“Lead the way Mrs.”

“Hmm. Like the sound of that.”

“Get up those stairs.” He says it like he's flustered and trying to change the subject but truth be told, he likes the sound of it too.

As soon as they are in her room, she closes the door and pounces on him like a hungry Lion. 

“Jesus! Your sister is about 20 steps away!”

“So? I missed you. Didn't you miss me?” Kayleigh says in the most innocent tone she can muster.

“You know I did. Text you many times today to tell you. What is your sister going to think?”

With that Mandy shouts upstairs.

“Kayleigh, put yout man down and get here and help set the table. Food is ready.”

“Saved by the bell Jonathan. Lets quickly get out these work clothes and into something a bit more comfy and head down.”

In the quickest costume change known to man, Kayleigh and John head down to kick off the official Price household/Redmond meeting. 

“Mandy, this is John. John, this is my big sister Mandy.”

“Pleasure to meet you Mandy. Got you a bottle of this. Hope you like it. Think I remember a story Kayleigh once told me about you two enjoying a bottle or two of this.”

“Oh you didn't have to do that but thank you. Grab yourself a seat there and this one (she motions to Kayleigh) will help to finish serving up.”

John sits at the table and gives a nod to Steve who is already seated with the kids and seems to be listening to some story the kids are telling him about their school day. Realising he has started to day dream about the day he gets to do this with his red-headed children he decides he needs to immediately stop this chain of thinking. He watches Kayleigh and Mandy interact and can't help but notice the family resemblance. Mandy is also very petite but has slightly darker hair and clearly likes to spend time at the tanning salon. She is very pretty but is no-where as near as beautiful as Kayleigh. 

“Hey. It's uncle John the cripple.” Alfie cheekily says.

“Enough you or you'll be straight to bed with no supper. Apologise.”

“Sorry uncle John.” Alfie quickly apologises, it appears his mother is definitely the disciplinarian in this household.

“It's alright son, no harm.” John replies, but it is certainly not what he is thinking. Cheeky little bugger needs a crack around the lug. That ought to sort him out! Chloe sits there laughing at the whole situation but says nothing. He can hear Kayleigh in the background saying to Mandy that she will sort Johns plate as she knows what he likes, he can also hear her decline the bowl of broccoli as John doesn't like it because the little green bits get stuck in his teeth but she asks Mandy to pass her the cauliflower even though he thinks its bland – he still needs to eat his vegetables. It warms his heart that Kayleigh has taken note of all the little things about him, his likes and dislikes and caring about his health. This is what being with someone is all about, getting them. Really getting them. 

Food served they all sit around the family table. Alfie tries to be a nuisance once more by flinging peas in Johns direction but one stern look from his mother and he is back on his best behaviour.

“So John, Kayleigh tells us that you are assistant manager at her old place.”

“Yeah, have been a few years now. Place ain't the same without her.”

“Aww.” Kayleigh says, subtly placing a hand on his thigh under the table.

Mandy was getting ready to give John a good grilling after all the heartache her sister went through but looking at them at the table now she couldn't. Kayleigh looked so genuinely happy and smitten and John looked like a frightened caged animal. He seemed genuine and from what she seen of him his past failings could be put down to him being frightened rather than malicious. She'd drop the line of questioning she had for now and would perhaps try to gently coax a few more answers out of him later if she got a moment alone with him. Kayleigh had been through too much heartache in the past and she wasn't going to let any man hurt her little sister again. Normal chit chat continued in the group and fifteen minutes later everyone had cleared their plates.

“Right kids, get the table cleared and the dishwasher loaded and once you are done you can play for one hour before bath and bed. Chop chop. The longer you take the less play time your have so I suggest you get a move on.”

With that both kids shot up and started clearing the table.

“You've got them well trained.” John quipped.

“I like to think so. If I left it to Steve here they would be outside working on that friggin bike.”

“I eh.. hope you don't mind but I got the kids a gift. Last time I saw them I had an accident and hurt me arm so I worry that they perhaps didn't see me in my best light. Got them the angry birds knock on wood board game.”

“Oh, I've heard many versions of that story from the kids and Kayleigh. Can't wait to hear yours. There was no need to bring anything with you but we do really appreciate it. Thank you John.”

“You're very welcome Mandy.”

John felt like he had turned a corner and Mandy seemed to have warmed to him. The kids had went off to play their game and the adults were in the living room enjoying the bottle that John had brought – Kayleigh and John on one sofa and Steve and Mandy on the other. Kayleigh had snuggled up to John which made him feel a little uneasy at first. He wasn't used to showing emotions in front of others and he also knew that he was probably still being scrutinised by Mandy. He then decided he was being an idiot and cuddled her back with equal enthusiasm. 

Kayleigh has been yawning for the last ten minutes and had practically fallen asleep on John.

“I think you better get sleeping beauty up those stairs before she turns into a pumpkin.” Steve chuckles.

“Quiet you. That's not even the story.” Kayleigh says telling him off.

“Come on love. Don't think I could carry you with this back of mine.”

“Oh I'm sure you would manage. Come on then. Night you two.”

“Night love.” Came the reply from Mandy and Steve.

As soon as they arrived in Kayleigh room she was all over him like a rash.

“Woah woah woah. I thought you were tired?!”

“Pfff. I just wanted to get away without being too obvious. Am I clever or what?”

“Clever? Clever? We can't be getting up to stuff with everyone in the house?”

“Why not?”

“Why not? They'll hear us. That's why not.” 

“Well we'll just have to be quiet.”

“We'll? If I recall it's you that is the noisy one.”

“Whose fault is that?” John blushes at her reply.

“You're a right cheeky one you are.”

“I know. You'll just have to make sure I keep quiet.” She says wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in towards him.

“You've got me wrapped around your little finger don'tcha?”

“Hmm. Yeah, I think I just might do.” She barely gets her words out as Johns lips descends on hers to silence her. They remain there almost constantly for the next 45 minutes. 

 

“See I told you we could be quiet enough.”

“Yeah, alright smarty pants.”

A knock disturbs their conversation.

“If you two love birds are finished. Do either of you need the toilet before Steve goes in for a bath?”

Kayleigh giggles at Johns mortified expression.

“No, we're good Mandy.” With that Mandy's footsteps can be heard walking back down the stairs.

“I bleeding told y...” She silences him with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday and John was driving Kayleigh to work as he had been for several weeks, except this time he was quieter than normal. Kayleigh was itching in her seat to ask what the matter was but was frightened of what the answer would be. Did he want to call things off? Had all this been too much for him? Eventually she couldn't take it any more and decided just to come straight out with it in normal Kayleigh fashion.

“What's wrong with your face this morning? You would think you were just told you had to car share with Elsie!”

“Sorry, love. Just got something on my mind is all.”

“What's up? Is it me? Have I said or done something to upset you? Is it the N-O-B head Dave Thompson because I don't mind calling him up and giving him a piece of my mind.”

“No, nothing like that. (he pauses and sighs). I can't take you to the cinema tomorrow afternoon like I promised. I've got a gig tomorrow with Jim which I totally forgot about and I can't get out of it without letting Jim down or risking getting blacklisted from future events.”

“Are you serious?”

“I'm really sorry Kayleigh, I promise I'll make it up to you.”

“You really are a hazard John.”

“Y'what?”

“I'd much rather come watch conundrum perform...”

“Compendium! Christ woman you'll get it right one day!” 

“As I were saying, I would much rather watch Compendium perform than go to the cinema. Meryl will still be there next week or whenever we decide to go. Oh this is so exciting. Are you going to sing that song you wrote for me?”

“No! You really don't mind? I feel bad letting you down, just with everything that's gone on the last few months I totally forgot until Jim started speaking about set lists.”

“John, I've been dying to watch you perform. This is so exciting. I bet you look dead sexy up there. Where's the gig?”

“Clitheroe. We were there not too long ago so we might have to make a few changes just to keep things fresh.”

“I'm so excited, I can't believe you thought I would be so upset and got yourself so wound up about it. Comp.. your band is so much more exciting to watch than any film. Honestly John, please don't bottle things up. I know I can go off on one sometimes..”

“That's an understatement!”

“Oy! As I were saying, I might be vocal on some of my opinions sometimes but you can always speak to me. Relationships can only work if the communication is good. Besides if we do have a tiff, isn't the making up always fun?”

John laughs at her tease.

“Oh you are a naughty one you are!”

Before they knew it, they had arrived at Kayleighs store. They exchanged their usual 'I love yous' and John headed towards his own store feeling so much lighter if not a little stupid for thinking that Kayleigh would be upset with him. She might have her moments but she really probably was the most sympathetic and understanding person he had ever met.

 

John arrived at Kayleighs early enough for them to grab something to eat before they had to be at the venue. He was glad to see that she had dressed appropriately for a day of standing in a cold field – she was wearing a t-shirt, hoodie and skinny jeans. Looking further down he noticed that she was wearing Converse trainers rather than her usual heels. On closer inspection he noted that she had them bejeweled. She was so adorable standing there, it was the first time he realised how petite she really was, just a little over 5ft. She walked over to the car and got in.

“Morning.” She said leaning over for a kiss.

“Morning. I didn't know you owned any shoes that weren't heels.”

“Course I do, what do you think I wore to boot camp?”

“S'pose. You do look lovely though.”

“Oh thank you.” She said smoothing down her hair before continuing.

“You look very snazzy in that shirt. Thought I best put flats on so I could help you and Jim unload his van.”

“Nope. I'm not having you lifting a thing. Knowing you, you drop an amplifier and break your foot. You're only job is to watch and clap at the right times.”

“Alright, don't say I didn't offer. I just realised that this is the first time I'll have met Jim. You think he'll like me?”

“Course he will. A little too much knowing him. Don't listen to anything he says. He is a chancy bastard. Don't pay any attention to him, he'll be trying to snatch you away from me. Just you remember who you came with.”

“Don't worry Jonathan, I've only got eyes for you.”

Breakfast consisted of a McMuffin meal from the McDonalds drive thru, Kayleigh had somehow managed to polish off Johns hashbrown as well as her own. John wondered if she had hollow feet, where the hell did she put it all?!

They finally arrived at the venue and John pulled up next to Jim's van. Jim starts to get out the van when he spots Johns car.

“Mine what I said about Jim, OK?”

“Go home with Jim, got it.”

“Oh you are funny.”

“I like to think so.”

They get out the car and are greeted by Jim. He instantly heads for Kayleighs side of the car, John bolts round to join him before Jim gets an opportunity to embarrass him.

“Hi love. I'm Jim, the good looking one from Compendium. You must be Kayleigh.”

“Nice to meet you Jim. You'll already know John, the gorgeous one from Compendium.”

John was so chuffed. Although Jim was joking Kayleigh was always quick to defend Johns honour.

“Christ. John wasn't joking when he said you were gorgeous. I was starting to wonder if you existed. Anyway, nice to meet you but I've gotta start getting our gear unpacked. Pull your finger out John and give us a hand.” He says walking towards the back of the van.

“You said I was gorgeous?”

“Might have done.”

“Did you?”

“You just want to hear me say it, don't you?”

“Maybe.” She giggles.

“Yes, I told him you were gorgeous. I weren't lying was I.”

“Aww. You are so sweet.” She leans up to pull his face towards hers, catching him in a kiss. Her hands ruffle his hair.

“Hey! Watch me hair. I'm due on stage soon, don't want to be up there looking like some sad old man Jedward tribute act!”

“Oh quiet, you haven't enough hair for that.” She says with a glint in her eye.

“Cheeky bitch!”

Its finally time for John and Jim to start their set. Kayleigh watches from the very front row having fought her way through a crowd of grannies. She blows him a kiss and he winks back at her. Life is good. 

Kayleigh is in absolute awe. She knew John was a talented musician but he was really something up there. He looked like he was in his element. The crowd were more lively than they had been all day and Kayleigh had been cheering and clapping all the way through. Their time on stage was coming to an end and they only had time for one more song which John announced. 

“Thank you everyone for all your support, myself and Jim really appreciate it. We've one more song left to play and I would like to dedicate it to someone very special and dear to my heart. ” John smiles in Kayleighs direction and she places her hands on her chest. John and Jim start to play and John sings alone.

I start to think about the way you make me smile  
Like pictures in my mind I hold them for a while  
I'm thinking to myself yes I'm a lucky man  
I don't believe in fairytales but this time around I can

I start to think about the way you make me laugh  
There's no one else on earth that I could ever love  
When I stop and look at you my heart it starts to bloom  
My legs and arms they crumble, when you walk into the room

Now I'm falling for you I hope you're falling for me  
And I'm falling so hard that I am head over heels  
And I hope you touch down before my feet hit the ground  
I'm falling for you  
I hope you're falling for me

I start a list of all my favourite things you do  
Like the way your smile can light up any room you choose  
I love the way you look at me and hold my hand  
The things I couldn't do before when I'm with you I can

Now I'm falling for you I hope you're falling for me  
And I'm falling so hard that I am head over heels  
And I hope you touch down before my feet hit the ground  
I'm falling for you  
I hope you're falling

See you've got my grip and I can't let go  
I'm falling hard and the whole world knows  
The whole world's singing 'L-L -Love Love Love'  
Well I'm standing here and I'll break your fall  
And we'll scream and shout it out  
Till the whole worlds singing 'L-L -Love Love Love'  
Till the whole worlds singing 'L-L -Love Love Love'

They say you lose the spark in time well that's not true  
I still get butterflies whenever I see you  
I'm so relieved that you fell just as hard as me  
Together we'll keep falling, and in love we'll always be

Now I'm falling for you and now you've fallen for me  
And we're falling so hard that we are head over heels  
And I hope we touchdown, but our feet don't hit the ground  
I'm falling for you  
And now you've fallen for me

Kayleigh thought she was going to pass out. John has sang every word directly to her, never breaking eye contact. He sang from the heart, she could feel it and had never been so happy in all her life. Tear streamed down her face but she was laughing, giddy from what she was feeling. Usually when John and Jim had finished a set, they would both stay on stage to pack up. On this occasion John felt like he needed to leave the stage a moment to see Kayleigh, just for a minute. 

He walked off stage and with each step gained speed, Kayleigh starting walking towards him and they met in the middle. Initially no words were spoken, he placed his arms around her and lifted her up to his height and in very unlike John fashion, he spun her around in a circle. Kayleigh squealed in excitement. As his spin came to an end, he placed her down on the ground and leaned down to her level to place a kiss on her lips. Pulling away her leaned his forehead against hers and once more took note at just how little she was. Those heels she usually wore certainly gave her a good few inches in extra height. Wouldn't change her for the world though, she was perfect the way she was.

“Oh John that were beautiful. No-ones ever dedicated and sang a song to me before.”

“Oh that weren't dedicated to you.” At Kayleighs alarmed look he thought he best make it clear he was joking.

“Course it was for you! Hope I didn't ruin a moment there.”

“Nah, I've learned to zone you out when required.”

“Oy. You two want to save your lovely dovey stuff for later?! We've got less and five minutes to get this shifted so the next act can set up.”

“Come on, lets go. If you let me help it means we can get back to mine quicker. Mandy, Steve and the kids are away camping for the weekend.”

“Hmm, that so. OK lets get cracking, just don't drop anything.”

 

Twenty minutes later they were just finishing carrying the items back to the car, John had been stopped by an older lady who wanted a chat and an autograph. Kayleigh and Jim stood by Johns car whilst they waited.

“So, I'm not quite sure how to word this so I'm just going to come out with it.”

“No, I'm not interested in going to bed with you.” 

Jim was shocked at Kayleigh's sudden outburst but had a good chuckle at her assumption.

“Well that's fine love but that's not what I was going to ask.”

“Weren't it?”

“No. What I was going to say is John is like a brother to me. He's been there for me more than my own family. He's already had his heartbroken more than once and by that little dedication I would say that he's in pretty deep with you so if you're intending on hurting him, please don't.”

“I would never hurt John. He means everything to me. I appreciate that you are looking out for him but you don't have to worry about that. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I'd never do anything to hurt him.”

“John said you were a good one.”

“Yeah, well he can be right sometimes.” They shared a laugh.

Just then John walked towards them and noticed them laughing. He couldn't stop that feeling of panic that arose at seeing them laughing together. The thought was gone as soon as it came, he trusted Kayleigh and for all that Jim was, he didn't really believe that he would try and take his girlfriend.

“What's all the hilarity here then?”

“Oh we were just discussing my jealousy over your number one fan there. You know Kayleigh you better watch – she's approached John at the last 3 gigs we've had.”

“Oh I think I could take her as long as she doesn't use that zimmer as a weapon.”

“Alright, you two are a right pair of comedians aren't you?! Jim, thank you very much for learning the music for that last song so quickly. Appreciate it mate.”

“Not a bother. Think it seems like it was worth it.”

“Oh it certainly was.” Kayleigh chimed in whilst wrapping her arms around John.

Jim got in his van and Kayleigh and John got in Johns car.

“Right, your Mandy's or do you just want to go to mine?”

“I've an empty house so let's just go there.”

“Not a bother.” John said nothing else but filled away that piece of information. He had noticed in the past few weeks that Kayleigh would often appear to avoid staying at his. The first few times it happened he decided to make sure that he gave his house a deep clean and made sure the bedsheets were smelling especially fresh. Yet, the issue still seemed to be there. He would have put it down to her just preferring to be in her own space but he had a feeling that it wasn't that. He'd keep collecting puzzle pieces until hopefully he'd have the full picture. For now he was just happy to be in Kayleighs company, it didn't matter where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in the song it is Falling for you by Nick Howard. Obviously doesn't belong to me!


	3. Chapter 3

Johns birthday was fast approaching and Kayleigh was stuck, like really stuck at what gift she should get him. Since she was on managers wages at the moment and she was still living at Mandys relatively rent free she could afford to get him something a little more pricey. After hours of scrolling through web page after web page she had an idea. Typing Simon and Garfunkel into the search bar she was disappointed to see that the chances of a tour happening any time soon was slim to nil. She was, however pleased to notice that there was a tribute act touring the UK. She searched the dates and venues for the Simon and Garfunkel story tour and thought it would be lovely to get tickets for a venue up in Scotland so they could go away for the week at the same time. Luckily the dates for Edinburgh matched up with the week they had taken off for Johns birthday. Next step was to get a hotel booked. She managed to find a hotel on a deal on Groupon, it seemed nice since it had a spa and was fairly central which was a bonus. 

John would be so surprised at how much Kayleighs technological skills had improved since she had taken on her new job. She wanted to give him something to open other than a card on the day so decided to check out his Amazon wish list. Scrolling through his list nothing really stuck out to her until she noticed a gorgeous pair of earrings worth £200 that he had saved to his wish list. Looking at the date, he had saved these around the time that she had moved in with Mandy. This was around the same time that Rachel had been sniffing around him. No. John had told her that there had been nothing there and she believed him. She mentally told her insecurities to take a hike, rationalising that he could have been saving them for his Nana or mother. She noted that there were a lot of children’s items saved, John was such a great uncle and no doubt he would be a fantastic father. One day...hopefully. Ready to give up, she scrolled to the bottom and spotted the gift – a nice camera. Nowadays John was always using his iPhone to take pictures of them when they were out and about and often made comment that he wished he had a fancy camera so they could get nicer images. This would be perfect. Everything booked and paid for she was pleased with her purchases – her bank account not so much. She wanted his first birthday with her as his girlfriend to be special. This would also be their first week away together, she was really excited. 

A few weeks went by and they had several dates and sleep overs (mainly at Kayleighs). They were currently tucked up in Kayleighs new double sofa bed in her room. She had stored the single bed in the shed out back and got a new sofa bed that could be folded out into a double. It was a very tight fit in her room and there was absolutely no floor space when it was in use but it was worth it so they could both have a relatively comfy sleep. John suspected it was to prevent him giving a reason why they should stay at his more often but made no comment.

“Excited for tomorrow?”

“Kind of.”

“What do you mean 'kind of'?”

“Well I don't know where I'm going, do I?”

“You can still be excited about out first week away as a couple.”

“Oh trust me, I am more than excited about that.”

“Good. Now kiss me and then get your head down – got a long drive tomorrow Jonathan.”

“Oh Christ.” He jested as he turned and pulled her closer to him. He quickly pecked her lips.

“You call that a kiss?!”

“Your niece and nephew are next door. I know exactly what your kisses lead to and I don't think John Jr could stand to attention with the thought of your family hearing us canoodling.”

Kayleigh was practically the colour of a beetroot as she was laughing so hard.

“John Jr.... canoodling... Oh god John please stop before I wee myself.”

“Calm down. I've had more than enough of your piss on me to last a life time.”

Unfortunately this just made Kayleigh laugh even more. A knock came at the door.

“Kayleigh. I swear if you are up to no good, please keep it down! Steve isn't quite ready to have that talk with the kids just yet.”

“Perfectly innocent here Mandy. You know Kayleigh, she just got the giggles is all.”

“Right, night you two.”

“She's going to think we were at it you know! This wouldn't have happened if we were at mine!”

“John.” She said seriously, like it was the start of a long conversation.

Here it is thought John, she was finally going to tell him what the issue was with his place. Then the look she had on her face disappeared.

“Shut up and kiss me so we can get some sleep.”

“So bloody bossy you are!” He complied anyway.

 

The next morning they had packed up the car and Kayleigh had set the SatNav up with the post code of where they were going.

“Are you still not going to tell me where we are going?”

“Well John, I think the definition of a surprise is that it is unexpected. If I tell you then you would know what to expect and therefore it would not be a surprise.”

“Alright smart arse. What if I take a wrong turn. How will I know where to go?”

“Amelia will tell us. She automatically refreshes the route if we take a wrong turn.”

“Amelia. Who the bleeding heck is Amelia?”

“Are you slow John. The SatNav.”

“You called our SatNav Amelia? Why Amelia?”

“Like Amelia Earhart. She was an American aviation pioneer, she flew solo round the Atlantic you know! She'll be able to guide us to where we need to go. Seems like a great name for our SatNav.” John smiled at her use of 'our', he noticed that they had both been using this term more than mine or yours. He liked it, he liked it a lot.

“You know who Amelia Earhart is but can't identify an artichoke.”

“Are you calling me thick?”

“No. I'm just teasing you. Lets see if Amelia can get us to our destination, no matter where that may be.”

Kayleigh popped her Now 48 CD into the CD player and their journey began. Fairly soon John caught on that they were headed North. They stopped a few times along the way for food and toilet breaks. Hours later Amelia had announced that their destination would be one mile on the left. So Edinburgh it was. He had been here once before with his parents when he was younger and enjoyed it. It would be nice to build some more nice memories here with Kayleigh.

"Just in here John." She pointed to the hotel car park as they got closer.

The car pulled into the car park and John parked up in the last space left.

“Here we are!” John exclaimed.

“Are you disappointed?”. Kayleigh asked worriedly.

“No, not at all. I'd be happy anywhere. It's just nice to get away together. I was here once as a lad, with my parents. I have some nice memories here. I'm sure we'll have a great time. Certainly passed enough shops to keep you happy! Lets go get checked in, shall we?”

They both got out of the car and went to retrieve their cases and bags. It was a short walk to reception and check in was relatively painless. John's eyes about popped out his head when he saw the invoice for their stay. Christ, she really went all out for him. He'd have to find a way to give her some money towards it. It was far too much for her to be spending on his birthday. Problem was that she was as stubborn as him so it might not be so easy. They ventured up to their room and both were pleasantly surprised. They unpacked a few things.

“Oh this is lovely, don't you think John.”

“Smashing, aye. Noticed a Primark just down the road. You want to take a wonder?” Shopping certainly wasn't something John liked to do but he knew Kayleigh quite enjoyed it and this was as much her holiday as it was his.

“We could, or we could go to bed?”

“It's only 3pm, bit early for bed, ain't it?”

Kayleigh gave him the 'don't be an idiot look' and he finally caught on.

“Oh.” He smiled coyly.

“How about we grab a shower first, I always feel all gross and sweaty after a long drive.”

“If we go to bed won't that be happening anyway?”

“John!” She proceeded to remove her blazer, t-shirt and skinny jeans. She walked towards the bathroom and stopped at the door to turn and face John. She slowly removed her bra and threw it at him.

“Coming?” She said tilting her head.

“I will be!” He said running after her.

They were both soaked through and were having a little bit too much fun in the shower. Luckily the hotel had provided amenities as they had left theirs in the bedroom. John was being especially thorough at soaping Kayleigh up and she was equally as enthusiastic. Perhaps a little too enthusiastic.

“Careful you, we'll be spending our holiday at hospital at this rate! Lets get rinsed off first, eh?”

“Party pooper.”

 

Several moments later...

 

“Well I think it's safe to say that we are going to be very unpopular with our neighbours.”

“Ugh, it's to be expected Jonathan. It's not my fault.”

“You were the one making all the bloody noise.”

“Well whose fault is that?!”

“Oh. Yeah.” John looked bashful but proud of himself. If he was honest one of the reasons he had been frightened to move forward with Kayleigh was the worry of getting intimate. He knew Kayleigh was by no means easy but was no virgin either. A woman like Kayleigh has probably had some very buff and experienced boyfriends in the past, he was so worried about measuring up. He's pretty much over that now, he knows Kayleigh isn't faking anything and she's on more that on occasion made it clear that he's the best and that he's 'ruined her for any other man'. Every day he is in disbelief that he gets to be with her in this way and just can't ever remember being this happy.

Over the next few days they busy themselves with the usual touristy stuff – visiting castles, museums, ghost tours and shopping. It's the night before John's birthday and they are just getting ready for bed. Kayleigh is just sorting out some of her purchases so they can keep the room tidy.

“I'm going to need to buy a trailer to get all this stuff back!”

“Hardly! Only got a few essentials.”

“How is 4 pair of high heels classed as essential? Never mind the rest.”

“What? I needed new shoes John!”

“Coming from the woman that has at least 36 pairs sitting at home?!”

“Well now I have 4 more pairs. Besides I needed a new pair for tomorrow nights activity.”

“What's happening tomorrow night?”

“You'll just have to wait until tomorrow, won't you?”

“Oh come on, tell me. I don't want a fuss. I'll be quite happy to just come back to the room with a chinese or something. Saw a nice one around the corner, wouldn't mind one of those thank you very much.”

“Nope, not telling.”

“Not telling? I see.” He places his hands on her waist and slowly starts to move his hands and eventually moving just his fingers so he is tickling her. Anyone that knows Kayleigh knows that she is extremely ticklish. Between laughing and trying to run away she is telling him to stop. He keeps going as he knows that she is still having fun and it's just her natural reaction to being tickled, as soon as he knows she's had enough and is feeling uncomfortable he'll stop immediately. Kayleigh tries to turn the tables and tries to tickle John back and before they know it they have fallen to the bed in tears of laughter. John breaks this to speak.

“You are lovely, you know.” 

“Oh John, so are you. You really are much better at this relationship stuff than you make out.”

“Thanks. I know I can be really frustrating, stubborn and grumpy at times.”

“Yep.”

“Cheeky mare. What I'm trying to say is thank you for not giving up on me. I couldn't be more grateful for you giving me a second chance and that alone is the best gift I could have ever asked for.”

“Aww come here you big lump.”

 

The next morning John awakes to a very naked Kayleigh on top of him. She is very lightly kissing his face until he opens his eyes.

“Mmm morning birthday boy.”

“Morning. Certainly feels like my birthday.”

“Starting to feel like mine.” She says as she wriggles on top of him.

“What do you want to do today?” She continues.

“I thought we were already kinda in the middle of doing something?”

“I meant after that. Can't spend the whole day in bed John.”

“Won't get any complaints from me!”

“Come on, I'm serious!”

“I can't think straight when you're doing...that.”

“What this?” She says wriggling around a little more.

“That's it you.” He said grabbing her as they rolled over to switch positions.

Things started to heat up pretty quickly and before things got to the point of no return, John spoke up.

“Uh, are we forgetting something here?”

“No, everything feels very right.” She purrs.

“I mean, y'know.” She looks at him blankly.

“Protection.”

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?! Christ it's a bit early for kids yet, ain't it?”

“Even I know that. I'm on the pill stupid! After that last time when we ran out, I thought it might be a good idea. Besides it'll help me regulate my lady time better.” At this last bit John scrunches his face up, He's still not quite used to hearing her talk about her lady time.

“You're telling me that you went and saw about being put on the pill because you couldn't get your leg over one time?”

“It was two times Johnathan.” He laughs at her response.

“And they say it's the men that are sex mad!”

“No, Jonathan. I'm John mad, not sex mad. I already told you that you've spoilt me for any other man. Now are you wanting to continue this conversation or would you rather continue where we were?” Kayleigh raises her eyebrows and awaits his answer.

“What do you think?”

 

Sated and out of breath they lay in bed cuddled up just basking in the afterglow.

“Are you sure you don't want to just stay here all day? You'll get no complaints off me, that's for sure!”

“John, I'll be lucky to be walking at this rate. Besides it's our last full day before we have to drive home tomorrow. Let's soak up the culture before we're off out tonight.”

“OK. Whatever you want. Can you finally put me out of my misery and tell me where we are going?”

Kayleigh jumps out of the bed and heads to her suitcase to retrieve an envelope and small box. Since she's not bothered to get dressed John is appreciating the view, Kayleigh catches him on his return and gives him an 'I'm onto you' look. She settles onto the bed next to him and he sits up to join her at her level.

“What should I open first?”

“Hmm. Doesn't matter. Birthdays boys choice.”She says caressing his face.

He opts for the box first, too impatient to see what present he has. Hopefully it's something small as she's already spent far too much. God she could wrap a present, it was perfect but she had stuck down every edge with sticky tape. How the heck was he to get into it? He started biting one of the corners with his teeth in order to try and gain access. He finally managed to rip enough of the corner that he could get his index finger into the gap in order to tear the rest of it open. Kayleigh looked at him hopefully, nervous as to whether he would like it or not. Maybe he never purchased it himself as he had changed his mind about it. When he finally could see what it was he gasped.

“Bleeding heck Kayleigh, I weren't expecting this. This is far too much. I can't accept this.”

“No it's not. You've done so much for me John. Always treating me when we go out. You even bought two pairs of the shoes that I got here. Please accept it, I hope I got the right one. If I thought about it I should have given you this gift early as we could have been using it all week but that would have ruined the surprise. We'll have other memories to capture in the future.”

“Yeah, we will.” He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips.

“Thank you. I love it. Love you more.”

“Love you too birthday boy. Now open your card will ya?”

He removed the card from the envelope and laughed. The front said 'There's nobody else I'd rather argue over nothing with'. 

“You're right there love. I...” He abruptly stopped speaking when he seen what was inside. Two tickets for a Simon and Garfunkel tribute show that evening.

“Jesus shitting Christ. Kayleigh, I don't know what to say. I..I..uhhh...”

“I know it's not the real Simon and Garfunkel but I thought you might still enjoy it. I remembered that conversation we had about regrets and I.” He cut her off with a kiss. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

“I really don't know what I did to deserve you. I weren't expecting all this you know. How did you manage to do all this?”

“You'd be surprised how far my computer skills have come along since I've been in me new job. Do still struggle with the typing mind you but that's more to do with these nails. Everyone had a right laugh at me the other week when I handed out the monthly shift patterns and it said monthly shit patterns.” At this John is howling with laughter.

“It's not funny, I were right embarrassed.”

“I bet you were.” He says erupting in laughter once more.

“Ugh, well with that I am going to grab a shower.” He gets up to follow her.

“Where are you going Jonathan. Not so funny now, eh?”

“Aww come on woman, it's me birthday.”

“Should have thought about that before you started taking the piss then.” She said as she entered the bathroom. Two seconds later it comes flying open.

“I were joking! Get that cheeky butt in here birthday boy.” John could have beat the flash with how quickly he got up.

The rest of the day had been brilliant. John didn't remember ever having such a wonderful birthday and once again mentally scolded himself for being so scared to enter a relationship. If he was honest he still had fears but every day he could feel them slipping away. His only worry was about Kayleighs lack of enthusiasm about staying at his. He knew he'd to have to eventually confront her about it as it had been quite a while now and he still didn't have the faintest clue what was going on. He didn't want to spoil the great week they had so decided not to come straight out with it right then. He'd do some prodding to see if he could work it out and when the time was right, and he got nowhere, then he would just come straight out with it.

They were just finishing packing up all their things so they wouldn't have to much to do when they set off in the morning. John wasn't sure if he should wait until the morning for this conversation or do it now. He decided now was the time.

“So, eh Kayleigh. I were just thinking that we've had such a lovely week together and well truth be told I'm dreading having to drive you home.”

“What? You want me to catch the train? You fed up of me? Did I annoy you or something? I thought you said we had a lovely time?” Her voice got louder and faster with each question directed at him.

“No, don't be stupid. What I mean is I liked spending time with you and I'll miss ya. How do you feel about stopping by your Mandys on the way back and picking up some uniform and staying at mine for a few days?”

“Aww you'll miss me? That's so sweet. You can always stay at mine you know. Our Mandy doesn't mind and Steve loves having someone to talk about those f'in bikes to.”

“I know but at mine we don't have to worry about noise or interruptions.” He jested wriggling his eyebrows up and down. She laughed at him.

“Oh OK. Yeah, sounds great.” She sounded fairly excited but it wasn't in her usual 'only dog can hear her' pitch. Hopefully, he'd figure out what her issue was fairly quickly. If not, he'd have to man up and ask her directly. He was really hoping that his years of watching Columbo were about to pay off.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive back home had been a rather standard one for the both of them. They listened to the radio, sang along and had their usual chats. Kayleigh had only managed to almost run them off the road twice with her enthusiastic kisses that she would plant on him when she would get overly excited about something John had said.

They had managed to get most of the way home with what fuel John had left in the car but they were going to have to stop soon before they ran out, besides John really needed to stretch his legs. Pulling the little red Fiat into the forecourt, he asked Kayleigh if she minded filling up the car while he checked for any messages.

“Yeah, no problem and before you say anything I know it's diesel just like the last one you had.” John being such a creature of habit had gotten himself a virtually identical car to the one that was written off. He'd never tell anyone but one of them main reasons for getting a similar car was because was to remind him of the one that he had fallen in love with Kayleigh in. He may come across as a grumpy old git at times but he had a soft sentimental side too. Or maybe that was just when it came to Kayleigh.

Kayleigh filled up the car and John checked his phone and noted a text from his mother. 'Hi John. Are you still coming over for tea this evening at 7pm? It will just be me but Paul and Nana have left your presents. Love Mum xxx'. Oh shite. He had forgotten about that. He usually went to his mothers or nanas for his birthday but as he was away with Kayleigh they had rescheduled. Kayleigh hadn't met his mother yet and he wasn't quite sure what to do now that he had invited her over to his for a few days. There was only one thing to do.

Petrol, em Diesel, paid for they got back into the car. John was a little nervous.

“What's wrong with your face?”

“What do ya mean? What's wrong wi' my face?”

“You've either had some really bad news or some really bad wind. Alfie used to make that face when he were a baby and was constipated.”

“Christ woman. Look, I got a message off me mam reminding me about our dinner plans at hers tonight. I totally forgot when I asked you to come over.”

“Oh. Right. That's OK. Just drop me off at our Mandys and we can have our sleepover another time.”

“No, I don't want to do that.”

“Well you can't cancel on your mam, can you?”

“No, you could come with me. Meet her.”

John about messed his pants at the sudden unexpected squeal and kiss that Kayleigh had planted on his cheek. That brought the near miss total to three. The rest of the journey was spent with Kayleigh quizzing him about what his mum was like and whether she would like her, what she should wear, should she take anything over, should she call her Sandra or Mrs Redmond. The questions were endless, she was cute but he was getting a headache.

“God woman. Instead of using musical torture at Guantanamo bay they should just send you over with all your f'in questions.”

Kayleigh stared at him wide eyed and he worried that he had taken things too far. Thankfully she burst out laughing, relieved he joined in.

“You're lucky that I'm so easy going Jonathan. I tell ya, Beyonce wouldn't take this kind of cheek from Jay-Z.”

“Well, luckily we're not Beyonce and Jay-Z and we never will be considering that Jay-Z was getting his end away elsewhere behind Beyonces back!” 

“Yuck. Men are such pigs, can't keep it in their boxer shorts!” She said, outraged.

“Not all men are like that you know. Y'know I'd never do that to you, don't you?”

“Yeah, you're one of the good ones, one of the best.”

“One of?”

“OK. THEE best.”

“Thank you.”

 

They finally arrived at Mandys, John helped her in with her case and bags which were far heavier than they were when he was helping her with them when they left at the start of the week. While she was getting ready he decided to chat to Steve who was, as usual, working on one of his bikes.

“Happy belated birthday Pal. Looks like you two had a nice week away.”

“How do ya mean?”

“Oh Kayleigh has been messaging Mandy with updates all week. If I had a phone I would have called you to tell her to stop. All I got off the missus was 'you're not as romantic as that' and 'when are you going to take me away?' then I reminded her that it was actually Kayleigh that took you away for the week. That one cost me, we've not got Edinburgh booked for next April. Might need you two to look after the kids.”

“Uhh...I...” John stammered.

“Kidding mate. My parents are gonna take 'em.”

They spent another 40 minutes tinkering with the bike and Kayleigh finally emerged having had a complete wardrobe change and if he knew her well enough, she had a shower too. He walked over to take her case from her.

“Got everything?”

“Yeah, think so.”

“Right then, lets head. Bye Steve.”

“Bye you two.”

 

They had been on the road for 5 minutes when John had to ask her what she was doing.

“What's with the deep breaths? You need the toilet or something?”

“No, just nervous I guess.”

“I told you, nought to be nervous of. I text my mam and she knows you are coming. She'll be so excited to meet you. I should be the nervous one. She'll probably greet you at the door with my naked baby pictures in hand.”

“OMG. I bet you were the cutest little chubby baby.”

“Oy! Less of the chubby, thank you!”

“Quite excited now. I can't wait to see pictures of you when you were a little boy. Isn't it exciting to share these things with each other?”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

John pulled up to nice little bungalow that had an extremely well maintained garden out front. John explained that his parents had moved into it when his father had first become ill and could no longer manage the stairs. He loved to sit outside in the fresh air, so between his brother, his mother and himself they always made sure the garden was stunning. His mother carried this on after he passed as a tribute. They had even planted a rose bush in his honour where the Pauls kids would sit and talk to grandpa so he isn't left out of their adventures.

They got out of the car and John met her at her side. He took her hand and told her he loved her and not to be nervous. John being John was a little uncomfortable with the serious tone the conversation had took, so reminded her that she was a lunatic when she was nervous so she better keep her cool. Mood lightened, they headed into the house.

When John's mum had received word that John would be taking his girlfriend over for dinner she was both delighted and apprehensive. She had saw her John looking like he was on top of the world when he had been with Anna. Then almost overnight the fun, easy going John had disappeared when Anna announced that she had met someone else and their relationship was over. When he was with Charlotte he seemed to perk up again but never returned to the John he once was. Sandra was very much a believer that you were a product of your environment, every interaction and experience moulds who we are. John has experienced far too much to go back to who he once was. Truth be told she had given up hope that John would ever settle down, Paul had offered to set him up with various women, she'd even tried to set him up with her neighbours daughter. John had been furious. 

Based on discussions with John, Kayleigh was a very outgoing, bubbly and loving person. Mad as a box of frogs but lovely. The fact that John had decided to give dating a chance just to be with her was reassuring but she'd be watching for any signs that they would be seeing another repeat of the Anna saga. She looked out the window to see John and Kayleigh 'sharing a moment'. He was a goner.

“Hiya mam.” John said entering the house with Kayleigh just behind him. The walked into the front room/dining room.

“Mam this is Kayleigh, Kayleigh this is me mam, Sandra.”

“Nice to meet you Mrs Redmond.”

“Oh Sandra, not feeling old enough to be Mrs Redmond yet.”

“You look it.” John piped up.

“You're not too old for me to take you over my knee Jonathan!” Kayleigh burst out laughing at Johns mums retreat and John looked mortified.

“Oh, I got you this Mrs Red...Sandra.” Kayleigh produced a box of chocolates from her handbag.

“Oh you shouldn't have. Did John tell you that these were my favs?”

“Oh no, they're my favs too. I remember him telling me once that he had got you some for your birthday so thought you must like 'em.” Kayleigh didn't want to meet John's mum for the first time without bringing anything so she raided the pantry before she left and spotted a box of chocolates that she was planning to devour at a later date. 

Kayleigh was looking better and better by the minute. In all the time that Sandra had known Anna and Charlotte, neither of them had ever brought anything over. She also never remembered her boy looking so happy. Oh please let her be as good as she promises, she prayed to herself. John looked so happy and was definitely a lot perkier than he had been in some time.

“Come on you two, sit at the table. Food is about done.”

“Would you like a hand Sandra?” Yep, she's definitely looking promising.

“No, Thank you love. I've got this. Back in a minute.”

As soon as Sandra had left the room Kayleigh was questioning if he thought his mother liked her.

“She's just met you.” At Kayleighs pained look he continued “I can tell she likes you already.” Which seemed to settle her slightly. Sandra reappeared not long after with their food.

“Hope you like a roast dinner Kayleigh.”

“Oh I love a roast, my waist line doesn't though.”

“Oh, there's nothing of you – is there John?”

“No, I've already told her. Never bloody listens to what I say.”

“John Redmond!”

“It's true mam!”

“Ignore him Kayleigh love, John's behaviour there has just reminded me about those baby photos. Let's get this eaten then we'll grab a brew and an album or five!”

“Sounds great.” Kayleigh said enthusiastically. 

John sat on the armchair completely unamused at his mother and his girlfriend in hysterics as they went through photo album two of five that his mother had armed herself with.

“OMG. I think this is the cutest thing I have ever seen. John, look! Look John.” Kayleigh was beyond excited, she had just discovered a picture of John wearing nothing but a nappy and a Christmas hat, being bounced on the knee of who she assumed was his father. John is guessing that she was more excited about the Christmas hat more than anything.

“Oh yeah.”

“How cute! I'm going to have to get a copy of that.”

“Oh I can get all these copied love, you can use them as back up for the next time he gives you cheek. He's a good lad but can be a right cheeky bugger when he wants to be.”

“Oh don't I know it.”

A few hours later they had finally been through every photo album in the house, it was time to go.

“Thank you so much for a lovely dinner and showing me all those photos. I had a really lovely time.”

“Oh you are very welcome love. Feel free to come visit any time you like, don't even have to have this one with you. Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't.”

“Wha.” John mocked offence.

“Only joking, you are still my little man. Now come here and give you mam a kiss.” He pecked his mum on the cheek and leaned in to hug her, he swore he could here her whisper 'I really like her' into his ear.

John's mum then pulled Kayleigh in for a hug, Kayleigh looked delighted. She'd never been in a relationship where she had 'met the parents' and was elated that their meeting had gone so well.

“Oh John, remember your presents.” She said handing him a couple of gift bags from the small table in the lobby.

“Thanks mam. Night.”

“Night you too, safe journey home.”

With that they left and walked to the car. John popped the gift bags in the back seat and got into the drivers seat. Kayleigh was smoothing her hair down.

“See! Told you there was no need to be nervous. She loved you.”

“You think so?”

“Definitely! Y'know who else loves you?”

“You?”

“Yes.”

“Aww you going soft on me Redmond. Come here.” They embraced and shared a slow and loving kiss. John's thumbs grazed her cheeks and her hands were toying with his hair at his neckline. Just then Johns message tone on his phone went off. It was from his mum and simply said 'She's a keeper John. Love mum xxx'. John nodded in agreement to himself.

“Right, Costa Del Redmond here we come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you that know me may have realised that I named Johns mum after someone very special. Haha.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they had arrived back at Johns they were both pretty tired by the days events. 

“You want a brew first or do you just want to shoot off to bed?” John said hovering at the living room door.

“How about we just snuggle on the sofa.” She said as she patted the spare seat next to her on the sofa.

“OK. Just for five minutes yeah? I'm about ready to bob off.” 

“You can bob off on here.” Eloping him into a hug, she closed her eyes, attempting to block out any other thoughts invading her mind.

“I'm not fifteen any more. I'm forty, every morning I wake up with new aches and pains. I need a bed. Come on, how about we just snuggle upstairs. My back's killing from all that driving.”

“Oh alright. You head up first to use the bathroom, I'll be a while removing my lashes and make up and all that fun stuff. I'll be up in five.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, on ya go.”

John padded up the stairs and headed straight for the bathroom. Kayleigh remained on the sofa and took in her surroundings. It was by no means her first sleep over at Johns but she was for the first time properly taking a mental inventory of John's home. It's funny how she had thought about being in John's home for months before they got together and here she was. She leaned back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

Half an hour later John came downstairs to see what Kayleigh was up to – doesn't take this frigging long to remove some lashes and make up - as he had been waiting in his room for her for twenty minutes and there was no sign of her making her way to the bathroom. When he opened the living room door he spied her snoring on the sofa. He sighed, unsure what to do. There was no way he was going to be able to carry her up the stairs, not with his back. He also didn't want to wake her as her day had been as long as his. He grabbed a blanket from his linen cupboard and covered her with it. Planting a kiss on her forehead, hr told her he loved her, y'know just on the off chance she could hear him. Back up the stairs he went to attempt to get back to sleep.

An hour later, he was still tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep without Kayleigh next to him, he had gotten pretty used to having a bed buddy and the thought of her being down there instead of with him was unsettling so he got up and headed back down the stairs.

He entered the living room once more and Kayleigh hadn't appeared to have moved since he last saw her an hour ago. Kneeling on the floor, he leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

“Kayleigh, Kayleigh sweetheart”

“Hmm. Sweetheart? That's new.” She said half asleep.

“Come on, lets get you into bed. The make up will still be there in the morning, you can wash it off then.”

“No, best get it off otherwise it'll clog me pores. Need to brush my teeth too, otherwise I'll get terrible morning breath.” John had that look of 'eww' on his face.

“Oh quiet you. Yours don't exactly smell minty fresh in the morning either.”

“Well thank you very bloody much for telling me. Right charmer you. Now get your little arse up those stairs. I'm the walking dead here.”

“Look like it an' all!”

“Just get up the stairs you!”

Finally, they have both made it to Johns bed. Kayleigh likes to sprawl when she sleeps so is laying on her front and John is trying to spoon her the best he can.

“Kayleigh, I just want to say something before we go to sleep.”

“What is it? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong. Well, I hope it's not. I just wanted to say that you know you can speak to me if anything is bothering you. I'm always here for you. You know that don't you.”

“Course I do. Right, lets get some sleep. Shall we.”

“Oh. Yeah, lets. I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

John closed his eyes and just Kayleigh lay there, staring into the darkness.

 

“Morning.”

“Morning. Shower?” He asked with a naughty wink.

“You go ahead. I'll just grab a few more minutes here.”

“Oh, OK. Right. Well if you change your mind, feel free to come in and scrub me back.”

“Will do.”

John headed to the bathroom and Kayleigh lay up in bed for a few minutes before letting out a big breath she didn't realise that she was holding. She then retreated under the covers, ensuring that she left a small air hole.

John had been in the shower for a few minutes and had already realised that showers on his own were less fun. He was getting increasingly worried about Kayleigh, something about her had been off since they arrived back at his. It was really starting to eat away at him to the extent that he felt he could no longer ignore it. Initially he had been paranoid that she had changed her mind about him but she was fine most of the time, it was only when she was at his or he asked her round to his that she seemed to cease up. He'd have to address this now before they went back to work, it was really starting to eat away at him. Decision made, he was going to cook breakfast then outright ask her.

“Oy, lazy arse” John said as he entered the bedroom. Kayleigh was still under the covers. He threw the towel that was wrapped around his waist at the Kayleigh shaped lump on the bed and she emerged immediately.  
“Showers free – you going? Or would you rather wait a few minutes.” He said with a hint of humour as he scaled the bed.

“Yep. Spare towel in the bathroom, yeah?”

“Uh, yeah.” John said in a bit of a daze. It wasn't that John was expecting to get his leg over (OK maybe he was a little) but the playful banter he usually got from Kayleigh in this situation wasn't there at all. She couldn't have gotten away any quicker. No doubt about it, he had to address this before it damaged their relationship. Time to start cooking.

Kayleigh emerged in the kitchen just as John was serving up a full cooked breakfast. Just as well he had the forethought to get some bits in before they headed off on their trip. The sausages went out today so they had four each to munch their way through. They were practically having a fat boy.

“Oh John. I won't manage all that.”

“That's what you said the first time we had a fat boy together. You cleared your plate! Even I were struggling.”

“I'm just not that hungry this morning. Sorry, I'll try me best.”

“All I can ask.”

They ate in silence. Kayleigh obviously had something on her mind which was stressing John out. It was in Johns nature to try and ignore it as he detested speaking about feelings but truth be told he hated to see Kayleigh upset more. Her happiness mattered more than his comfort.

“Kayleigh.” He said grabbing her hand.

“What is it John.” She said noting the serious look on her face.

“I know something is bothering you. You're usually so forthcoming with your feelings, it's got me worried that I've done something and I can't do ought about it if I don't now what it is.”

“John, it's nothing honestly. You haven't done anything.”

“It's something Kayleigh. I'm not stupid, I know you don't feel comfy at my house and I don't know why. I keep the place tidy and always make sure I've got fresh sheets on for ya. What's wrong?”

“It's stupid.”

“If it's causing you this much upset then it's not stupid.”

“I feel like an idiot. It's...ugh. I'm so embarrassed admitting this.”

“Don't. If you tell me what it is, we can figure a way around it.”

“Charlotte. You lived here with Charlotte and it bothers me. It shouldn't but it does. You once lived with someone in this house that at one time you were going to marry. I feel weird being here. Every time I'm here I picture the two of you together and I feel sick. Then I get paranoid that you're thinking of her or comparing me when were together. Especially when we're in your room in your bed. I'm sorry, I know I sound like a crazy, paranoid girlfriend but I can't feeling the way I feel.”

“Jesus Christ. The only time I have ever thought about Charlotte is when you asked me about her. She doesn't factor. Surely you remember why I'm still not with her.”

“Yeah, all because of an unfortunate answering machine message. If it wasn't for that answering machine you would probably be sitting here with Charlotte right now. You'd probably be married.”

“No, Charlotte and I were not destined to be together. I firmly believe answering machine or no answering machine, you and I would still be sitting here today. Do you know how grateful I am for that? I love you so much, there's no comparison to be made. For the first time in me life I feel like I am living for meself, not for anyone else. I would never disrespect you by comparing you to someone else. There's no-one else like you.”

“Aww John, that were lovely. I don't know what to say.” 

“You wouldn't even recognise this place from then and now. When she moved out she took everything, absolutely everything. I were glad of it, I got to start over. Live how I wanted to, choose my bed covers, wallpaper, where the tv went, even what size of TV I had. Don't even sleep in the same room. She couldn't stand the noise of passing traffic, where as I like having a bit of bit of white noise to get me to sleep. With you next to me it's like having a jack hammer in the room but I like that.”

“Cheeky fish. I don't snore.”

“Hmm.” John looks are her with that 'don't even try to deny it' look.

“I'm sorry John. I shouldn't have said anything. It were silly.”

“No, you should have said something sooner. You've nothing to worry about. I'm definitely not pining over Charlotte. The only person I care about it you, OK?”

“OK. Thank you. Thanks for being so understanding when I'm acting like a crazy jealous girlfriend.”

“It's OK. Perfectly understandable. I'm quite a catch.”

“A modest one too.”

They share a laugh and a hug. 

“Can't believe you kept that to yourself for so long. Why didn't you say something earlier? You're not usually backwards about going forwards.”

“I know but sometimes when it's something that really matters to me, I find it hard. I mean look at what happened the first time I told you I loved you. I don't think I could have took it if I'd asked you and didn't get the answer that I hoped for. Besides, I didn't want to push you or cause any upset by bringing up the past.”

“That's it. It is the past. I can't change it and neither can you. Do you not think that I get upset thinking about that scum bag Joe or Rick touching you inappropriately, I want to punch his lights out every time I see him.”

“Aww, thank you John.”

“For what?”

“Being so calm and understanding. Thought you'd go run a mile when you found out.”

“Come on, gimme some credit.”

“I know, I'm sorry. Right, get your arse up those stairs. We are going to enjoy your room to its full potential like we should have been months ago.”

"I've been enjoying it!" At her look he laughed. Leaning into her, he started to tickle her, she tried to defend herself but couldn't for laughing so much. 

"Oh John. Stop or I'll wee on your floor."

"Can't be having that. We'll need to get you up those stairs as soon as possible lady!" Grabbing her he attempted to carry her up the stairs but as predicted he only got 3 steps up before his back protested. They laughed and the absurdity of the situation and climbed the remainder of the stairs together, hand in hand.

"Rock my world John!" She said, stripping off her robe as she entered the bedroom.

...and he did!


	6. Chapter 6

Their relationship had gone from strength to strength over the next few months, Kayleigh had been staying at Johns more often than at her Mandys so it was probably just a matter of time before she made herself a permanent resident there. 

Their colleagues at their respective stores were now aware of their relationship, surprisingly it was John who gave the game away and if he was honest he was actually quite pleased. The reveal was unintentional, young Gareth and Nikki announced they were getting married and Nikki had approached him asking him if he had Kayleighs address so they could send her invite. John had replied without thinking 'Oh, just send it to mine, she's practically living there anyway'. It was at Nikkis stunned look he quickly realised his mistake. Well, it was bound to come out eventually. He had learned from experience that secrets often ate away at you and can cause more harm than good and besides, they worked at different stores and had nothing to be ashamed of. He'd never ever treat Kayleigh as a trophy girlfriend but he did have a sense of pride that he was in a serious relationship with what Jim would refer to as a 'total hottie'. She wasn't just beautiful, she was kind and funny and the most caring person he had ever met. 

Once upon a time the thought of commitment would have kept him up at night, would have gave him night sweats but now it soothed him, made him excited for the future. He wanted to ask Kayleigh to move in but he knew that although he had put her mind at ease about the whole Charlotte incident, she had a point. That house was purchased to start a life with another woman. He didn't want to start their lives together in that house. He wanted to broach the subject with Kayleigh but he'd have to sit on it for the moment as the timing didn't seem right. This week was to be a very busy one, Kayleigh was going to find out the outcome of her future as promotions manager and they were also attending Gareth and Nikkis wedding which also happened to land on Kayleighs birthday. He asked her one morning when they were sitting in their dressing gowns at the kitchen table if she was sure she wanted to attend and was tickled at her response.

“Hell yeah! Get a free meal out as well as a party. Why wouldn't I?”

“You do realise that the party is for Gareth and Nikki?”

“Oh you're funny. Besides, I thought you would love it. You don't have to take me out and only have to worry about buying a present.”

“Who says I'm getting you a present.”

“You better be joking Jonathan.”

“I thought you weren't high maintenance?”

“I'm not! If you don't want to get me a present, don't. See if I care. Think I can feel one of me night headaches coming on.”

“I were joking! Don't you start with the sex weapons again!” John recalled an incident a few weeks ago where they had a disagreement, Kayleigh had let on that she was over it but come bed time for five nights in a row, she had developed a 'headache'. She was clearly not over it. He told her on the fifth night that she was using sex as a weapon which was later shortened to 'sex weapon'. Oh she didn't half make him laugh. John was not usually the type to always want to get his leg over and for most by this stage in their relationship, the desire to 'get ones leg over' would have normally calmed down. John and Kayleigh obviously had a very special connection, they showed no signs of slowing down and enjoyed teasing one another on a regular basis.

Her reaction to their conversation was a little un-Kayleigh like for John. He knew she was stressed about her work so felt a bit guilty about winding her up. He'd make it up to her on her birthday with the gifts he had gotten her. 

The journey to work that morning had been fairly quiet, they just sat and listened to the radio most of the way to Kayleighs work. When they had parked up outside, John thought he should perhaps say something to ease her mind.

“Kayleigh, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to upset you.”

“Oh John. It's not your fault. Guess I'm just a bit sensitive with finding out what is happening about me job and my lady time is due in four days so me hormones are all over the place.” John no longer cringed at her open talk about her lady time, she wasn't shy about telling him about it which had desensitised him to the whole thing.

“Look, I understand. I shouldn't 'av wound you up when I should have known you would be stressed. Whatever happens you are still the best promotions manager they've ever had. They'd be daft to let you go.”

“Thanks. You can actually be rather sweet when you want to be. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck. Text me when you know OK? Love you, y'know.”

“Love you too. Least if it doesn't go well, I've got the next few days off for this wedding and very likely hangover.”

“No-one gets drunk like Kayleigh Kitson, that's for sure!”

“Funny. Right I'm off. Bye” She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. He pulled her in for a hug and whispered he was proud of her into her ear.

“Stop, you'll set me off.” She said exiting the car.

He drove to work with the radio down low and gathered his thoughts. He was really worried about how Kayleigh would take it if it were bad news. She really deserved that promotion on a permanent basis. Devastated wouldn't begin to describe how she would feel, this would no doubt spoil the excitement for her birthday and the wedding tomorrow.

A few hours later he received a text off Kayleigh which simply said 'Please call me ASAP. XXXXC.” He thought the worst and went to go sit in his car for some privacy whilst he made the call. She picked up on the second ring. She answered in tears.

“Oh John.”

“Kayleigh, do you want me to come get you, take you home? They are a right shower of shits for doing this to you after all you've done for the store. I'm going to give them a piece of my f'in mind.”

“No John. Listen. I didn't get the permanent promotions manager job. Amy has to come back as her man has just been paid off, he was working offshore for some oil and gas company that went bust. They need the money. Obviously, I were devo'd then they told me they've created a new position for me. John, they've offered me a regional promotions manager job. I get another pay rise, more holidays and a company car so I can travel to different stores when I need to.” She giggled in a way that said that even she couldn't believe what she was saying.

“You dancer! See I told you that you were too good to let go! Christ you'll probably be earning more than me! I'm so happy for you. How about we go out somewhere tonight to celebrate. It can be a celebration/birthday date since we can't do that tomorrow with us going to the wedding.”

“Sounds perfect. Oh John, I'm so happy. I think I'm going to cry all day. Got to go, I'm needed in the office. Bye bye bye bye.”

“Bye love.” He hung up and immediately went to make another call.

Five hours later he was waiting outside Kayleighs store ready to pick her up, she appeared a few minutes later out the staff exit with her handbag and a large bouquet of flowers. He'd have to leave a nice online review for the florist who had provided a lovely bunch of flowers and had them delivered at such short notice. Getting out the vehicle to help her with the flowers, seeing her smile made his heart beat faster.

One the drive home, he'd asked her about what happened at her meeting. She had told them that when they had confirmation of Amy's return to work date, they had been at a loss. Amy was an OK manager but Kayleigh had achieved so much in such little time. Seeing what a massive difference had been made in the store they had decided to create a new role for her so she could share her skills with the other stores in the area which would hopefully boost sales figures across the area. Kayleigh had never minded her job too much before but she was of the opinion that she could take it or leave it. Now she genuinely had a passion for work, John hasn't heard her once suggest a sickie since she started there. Dave Thompson should be at the wedding tomorrow, he can't wait to see the look on that idiots face when he finds out. Hopefully word won't have spread by then.

 

They went to a relatively nice restaurant that evening that was close to Johns so they could walk there and back. Kayleigh had been chattering like a monkey all evening and for once he was glad to hear it. Arriving back at home John had decided to give Kayleigh part of her birthday early.

“I'm just going to nip upstairs for something, make us a brew would ya?”

“It's my birthday, you should be making me the brew.”

“Nice try, ye birthdays not until tomorrow. Now get your ass in that kitchen.”

“Honestly, don't know how I put up with you sometimes. Must be all those multiple orgasms.” John stood there mouth open.

“Close your mouth John, catch flies like that.” She chuckled as John left the room.

He returned a few moments later with an envelope. I was going to give you this tomorrow with the rest of your gift but I thought if I didn't give it to you now, you might not be able to be convinced to get up early enough. I know how you like your beauty sleep. He handed her the envelope which she didn't hesitate ripping open. She immediately leapt into his arms.

“Oh John, this is so thoughtful. You know how much I love spa and beauty treatments...as long as I'm not the one having to do them.”

“I do that. Your Mandy will come over for you in the morning so you can chose two spa treatments then you can get your hair, nails and make up down at the same place. Will take the stress out for you having do it yourself.”

“Oh, this is so thoughtful. Thank you so much. Bet Mandy is dead chuffed too.”

“Oh she were. Told me that if you weren't her sister she'd be trying to shack up with me!”

“Sounds just like our Mandy.”

The next day had been brilliant. Kayleigh received her first birthday 'treat' in bed by John and was practically skipping out the door when Mandy had tooted her horn to alert them to her arrival. She returned looking a million dollars with just enough time for her to get into her dress before the taxi had arrived for them. John had gotten them a room at the venue to save them the hassle of having to either drive or get a taxi home.

Once they had checked in and gotten into their room, John thought it was a good time for Kayleigh to open her present. He panicked when he first opened his case as he was sure he packed it on top. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realised he had opened his case upside down. He picked up the small gift bag and presented it to Kayleigh. 

“Another present?” She said in her usual excitable fashion.

“What? You don't think I'm that tight surely? After what you got me, there was no way you were just getting the spa day and after your well deserved promotion I can't help but feel what is in that bag isn't enough.”

“It was more than enough, me and Mandy had such a lovely day. You should come next time, think you would really enjoy it.”

“I'm not sure I would suit make up and I definitely couldn't work me phone with those nails.”

“Don't take the piss.” She laughed at him.

“Don't need to, you'll throw it on me!”

“John! Stop distracting me I wanna open my prezzie.”

She removed the box from the gift bag and couldn't deny being a little disappointed that it wasn't a ring sized box. Her disappointment was short lived when she opened it to reveal a beautiful (and very expensive) charm bracelet. Her eyes welled with tears at the thoughtfulness of the gift. The clasp had been engraved with a K and the bracelet contained one single charm – the letter J.

“Oh..I'm I'm speechless.”

“That'll be the first.”

“Shut it you! John this is so thoughtful and lovely. You're going to smear me mascara! Help me put it on.”

He helped her remove the bracelet she was currently wearing and replaced it with her new one.

“Oh before I forget, lift the cushion bit.”

She lifted the cushioning inside the charm bracelets box to reveal a pair of earrings. The same earrings that he had saved into his amazon wish list.

“I were going to buy you these as a gift when you were about to move into Mandys and we thought we were going to stop car sharing. Then I remembered you speaking about the lamp and thought that hunting it down for you would be more sentimental and you'd appreciate it more. Sorry they are not in the box. They arrived one morning you were staying over and you walked in before I got a chance to hide them so I had to sit on them. Broke the bloody box, luckily the earrings remained intact.”

“You are some man Mr Redmond.”

“I like to think so. Right best go down before we're late. The bride is already going to be mad with you. No use further pissing her off by being late.”

“What are you on about? Why would she be mad with me?”

“The bride is meant to the most beautiful woman at her own wedding. I've not even seen her yet and know for certain that you've got her beat.”

“Oh, you are so getting lucky tonight.”

John laughed and placed his arm out for her to link. Together they headed for the lifts.

 

The wedding had been beautiful. Kayleigh had cried during the vows, as had Elsie. Elsie was less subtle about it. You would think she was being tortured the way she was howling.

They never told each other but both of them had secretly thinking about the wedding and thinking about things they would want for theirs if they ever got married. As he watched Kayleigh look gooey eyed at Gareth and Nikki having their first dance he finally admitted that whole heartedly he was ready to marry Kayleigh. He couldn't imagine a life with anyone else and certainly couldn't imagine life without her. He was still a little frightened but knew this is what he ultimately wanted. Gareth and Nikki were now inviting couples up to dance along with them as Christina Perrys 'A thousand years' played out. John extended his hand to Kayleigh and they slowed danced pressed tightly against one another. Kayleigh was vaguely aware that many people were more interested in watching her and John dance than the married couple but this was maybe to be expected as this was the first time that people would have seen her and John together as an official couple. She pressed herself closer to him and closed her eyes, just enjoying their moment.

John had been sat at the table for around 45 minutes. Kayleigh had gone to 'catch up' with the girls and John was happy just to sit by himself and people watch. He felt two hands cover his eyes and smiled as he placed his hands over hers. Finally, she was back to keep him company. He heard Kayleigh gasp but it wasn't coming from behind him, the gasp came from in front. Pulling the hands away from his face he saw Kayleigh looking at him with the saddest look of betrayal in her eyes. He quickly turned around to spy Rachel standing behind him. Frig a dig, this looked bad.

“Kayleigh!” He barely got out before she ran off.

“Kayleigh wait, it's not what you think.”

“I don't want to hear it John. I don't want to make a scene so just give me some space. Go speak to your mates and I'll speak to mine.”

“I swear I wouldn't do anything to hurt you.”

“Just leave it.” Her eyes pleaded with him to just give her some time so he backed off and let her walk away.

John sat nursing his fourth Morgans and coke. Over the last 50 minutes he had been starting to get a little tipsy or 'fluffy drunk' as Kayleigh put it. He wasn't much of a drinker but enjoyed the odd beverage now and then when he was out with Kayleigh. The DJ was also allowing people to sing karaoke. He was debating going up their to sing his car share buddy song acappella just to make her happy. They had come too far to let it all fall to crap now. He was so angry with Rachel. She was clearly intoxicated and had been escorted into a taxi half an hour ago. Lucky for her really, he wouldn't want to be her if Kayleigh had got a hold of her. He spied Kayleigh across the room chatting to Elsie and big Diane. He could tell she was putting on a front but was still refusing to speak to him or look his way. He had messaged her several times, she had read the messages but had refused to acknowledge a single one. He was scrolling though his phone and smiled at one of him and Kayleigh pictured with Alfie and Chloe. Mandy had snapped it and sent it to John with a message saying 'anyone who didn't know you would think these two were yours. Chloe has the look of you about her and Alfie looks a bit like Kayleigh'. He couldn't lie, he could kind of see it. He hit forward and sent it to Kayleigh. They looked so happy.

Just then the DJ announced that it was time for Elsie to sing her chosen song. The girls all whooped and cheered as she made her way to the mic. The first few bars of Whitney Houstons 'I have Nothing' played out and Johns immediate reaction was 'kill me now'. As you'd expect, Elsie was no Whitney but wasn't as awful as you would expect. Couples made their way to the dance floor and swayed to the music and Elsies 'dulcet' tones. As he scanned the room, he saw Kayleigh staring at her mobile. She locked the screen and placed it into her handbag. John looked at her hopefully, hoping that she could read how sorry he was. He wasn't sure what he was sorry for, it wasn't his fault that Rachel was a drunk psycho but he somehow still felt guilty. He never wanted to ever see that look on her face again and he certainly never wanted to be its cause. The gods were apparently looking down at him, she had made her way over to him and extend her hand, silently inviting him to dance.

“Kayleigh.”

“Shh. I'm still fizzing. Lets just dance for now.”

“OK.”

The swayed with the rest of the of the couples, John rubbing her back reassuringly. He could hear her sniffing in his ear, obviously feeling rather emotional over the evenings events. He held her closer and moved to kiss her forehead, not bother to chance his luck for a peck on the lips. 

The song was over and crowd dispersed to their seats. Kayleigh pulled him by the hand to the hall where there were less people to witness their conversation.

“Kayleigh, please believe...”

“I do. I'm so sorry, John. I know that in there was not your fault. I'm sorry about the way I reacted, I just saw her touching you and lost it. I trust you completely, honestly I do. She's lucky she left when she did, I was about ready to scratch her eyes out.”

“I believe ya. Do me a favour, will ye?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Check me ears? Think they started bleeding when Elsie started singing.”

“Cheeky, she wasn't that bad!” She said giving him a playful slap on the arm. Just then they could hear Donna singing wrecking ball. They both burst out laughing.

“How 'bout we go upstairs and make up? I'm not sure I'm going to make it through that performance.” She cackled.

“I can't cope! Sounds perfect but we've got one more thing to do first.”

“What's that?”

John said nothing and nodded his head towards Dave Thompson who had just appeared from the main hall.

“Show time!”

 

“Dave! Dave!”

“Oh, hi there John. See you brought the lovely Kayleigh with you.” He sounded genuine enough but Kayleigh still hated him.

“So Dave. Have you heard about the new regional promotions manager?”

“No, when the hell did they bring one of those in? Honestly, head office don't know their arse from their elbow. Bet it'll be some old bell-end with no experience who has never set foot in any of our stores.”

“Oh no Dave, quite the opposite. In fact they created the position for her as she was far too good to let go. You see Dave, a good store manager knows when they are onto a good thing. Can I please introduce you to the future regional promotions manager, Kayleigh Kitson.”

“Holy fuc...”

“Language Dave! Can't be using those words in front of a lady.”

“Wh...”

“Ready John?” Kayleigh said, interrupting Dave.

“Yep.” He held his hand out to her which she happily took. Without another word they turned their backs on Dave and headed up towards their room.

 

As soon as they entered the room, Kayleigh was ripping Johns clothes off like a lion tearing the flesh off its recently captured prey.

John pulls away and goes silent.

“What is it John?”

“I were just thinking. How about we start looking for a place of our own?”

“OMG. Are you serious. You want to move in together?”

“Yeah, why not? Makes sense and I miss you like mad when you ain't at mine. What do you think? You're making me nervous here.”

“Yes. Yes. Oh, yes! I can't believe it. It's going to be great. Oh let's get your phone out and start looking.”

“Calm down woman. How about we finish what we started then tomorrow when are home we'll have a look to see what is out there.”

“I like the way you think.” 

Without a doubt, this had been the best birthday of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Laying in bed, propped up against the headboard they were huddled up around Johns phone. They were currently looking through properties on rightmove.co.uk and it was clear that this was going to be a challenge.

“Oh this one is perfect. Look at the living room/kitchen. Isn't it sophisticated? Do you like it?”

“It's a studio flat, no garden and it's tiny.”

“Wouldn't have to worry about maintaining the garden then, would we?!”

“True but what about the future?”

“How do ya mean?”

“We'll, what if we have any little people living with us?”

“Dwarfs? What are you on about John?”

“Dwarfs, bleeding dwarfs? I mean kids, you idiot.”

“Kids? What Chloe, Alfie, Ben and Sophie?”

“No. Our kids! When we 'ave 'em.”

“Aww. You want to have kids with me?”

“You know I do. Not now, obviously. One step at a bleeding time but yeah in the future. The very distant future, I can see us having children.”

“You're going to make me cry.”

“Kleenex won't be going out of business any time soon with you on the go.”

“Shut up you, we've got a house to find.”

After an hour and a half and a few small disagreements they decided to give up the search for now. There was no rush.

Over the next few weeks they had went to a few viewings but nothing had really stood out at them aside from one semi-detached 4 bedroom that was not too far away from John's mums. The problem was that they had found out that someone had died in the home. John had no issue with it, Kayleigh on the other hand wasn't having it.

“It's creepy John.”

“How is it creepy?”

“Someone died in there John. What if their spirit is stuck in the house and it's watching us. Oh no, couldn't stand the thought of some stranger watching me in the shower.”

“You're having a laugh. You're telling me that you believe in ghosts and spirits but still refuse the believe that dinosaurs existed? You are having me on.”

“We've had this argument before. Just accept I'm right and lets move on.”

“Fine. Lets keep looking.”

“Thank you. Oh, before I forget, can you please help me log into me emails. HR told me I should be getting my new contract today. I've got to sign it online. My IT skills have improved but I'm still not 100% on how this all works. Can you please also read it over with me to make sure that they aren't taking the piss?”

“Not a bother. Hand me the laptop and we'll get it sorted.”

Within five minutes they had fired up the laptop and were just opening up Kayleighs contract.

“Jesus wept. You're on an absolute packet!”

“What really? Let me see!” Her eyes went wide at the figure. “OMG, I never in my wildest dreams would have ever thought I would earn that much money. John, this means we can look at bigger and better houses.

“How do you figure that?”

“Well I'm earning a lot more than we thought so I can afford to pay more towards the mortgage.”

“But I can't.”

“So. What's that got to do with anything?”

“I've got pride, can't have me girlfriend paying my way.”

“Are you serious? You really letting your male pride put us off getting our dream home? Why should it matter, I thought you were happy for me?”

“I am happy for you. I'm beyond happy, proud. It's just that I don't let people carry me, I pay my own way. We're equals.”

“Bull. If this were the opposite way around we would not be having this conversation. Why are you seeing it that way. The way I see it is that it's household money. Doesn't matter to me who pays more as long as things are getting paid and I have enough to get my nails done each month.”

“Look, I'm sorry. I can't help feeling that way. I feel like I'm taking advantage, a man has his pride you know.”

“Well you sit here with your pride for company. I'm off to see Mandy. Don't bother making ought for me for supper, I'll get when I'm out.”

John sat in a grump at the kitchen table. It wasn't until he saw her contract that it really sunk in, he was jealous of her achievement and boy did he feel guilty. It wasn't that she didn't deserve it, she certainly did. It was the fact that he had worked his arse off for that place and in all the years he had been there he had only worked his way up to assistant manager. His stupid male pride was also uncomfortable with the thought of him not being the main bread winner. He knew it was sexist and old fashioned but couldn't help the way he felt. He thought back to their argument and had to agree that if the roles were reversed, they would currently be looking at nicer houses together rather than him sitting at the kitchen table by himself like an idiot. 

Seeing as he was likely to be on his own until after supper, he thought he would try and win her back over by having a few house suggestions lined up.

Supper time came and went and she still wasn't back. He dropped her a text asking if she was OK and if she needed picked up. She gave a short reply of 'Mandy will drop me off' and that was it. He left the door off the latch and with an empty stomach decided to get into bed, seeing as Kayleigh wasn't there to amuse him and he had caught up on all his documentaries.

Finally at 23:30 he felt the bed dip below him, and could see the shadow of Kayleigh getting into bed. 

“Night John. We'll speak in the morning. I'm too tired tonight.”

“OK. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

He spooned her and she pulled his arm close to her chest. Within moments they had both fallen asleep.

Kayleigh awoke to the smell of breakfast and the sound of Johns footsteps coming up the stairs. He entered the bedroom with a tray which contained her breakfast. She noted that his laptop was already on and the rightmoves website was onscreen.

“Morning.”

“Morning John. What's all this for?”

“Just an apology for my little misdemeanour yesterday.”

“You mean your sexist pig attitude.”

“Eh...yes. That's what I'm apologising for.” John thought it was best to quit whilst he was ahead.

“So, what's that?” She said motioning towards the laptop.

“Oh, while you were out at Mandys yesterday I looked for some more houses to go view. There's a few just out the city that have nice big gardens, even some with a pond!”

“Sounds lovely. I'll make work of this and we'll get cracking.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Kayleigh oohed and ahhed over the choices that John had made and it was discussing the location that they both realised that their car sharing stint was likely to becoming to an end. Kayleigh would be doing a fair bit of travelling across the city so there was a good chance that she wouldn't always be able to travel with John. At her disappointed revelation John had taken her hand in his and reminded her that even if it was the end of their car sharing days, it was the start of something far more exciting. Not even realising it himself, he was stroking her left ring finger.

They had visited six houses by the end of the week. One had stood out and was what Kayleigh had labelled her 'dream home'. It was out in the country and boasted nine acres of land and not one but two ponds. There was also a steading and garage included in the sale. The price was actually quite reasonable, the couple that were selling had already moved out into a retirement home, they simply couldn't keep up with the upkeep of that size of property. With the sale of Johns home when the time came, he was pretty sure he could match Kayleigh with re-payments which also put another tick in the box. 

They went home that evening and talked it over. After discussing the pros and cons, they decided to put an offer in. The solicitor had John as a contact so he'd know first whether their offer had been accepted. 

Kayleigh had been texting John like mad, asking if he had heard anything yet. His reply was the same each time, he'd tell her the moment he heard. The end of the day had come and John had just picked Kayleigh up from work.

“Still nothing?”

“'fraid it's not good news.”

“We didn't get it.” He nodded in confirmation. Kayleigh grabbed a tissue from her handbag and dabbed her eyes.

“Come on, something else will come up. Something better.”

“It won't. That was the house. I could picture us in that house.”

“How about we get a takeaway and go home and snuggle on the sofa. You can choose what he have, my treat.”

“OK. Thank you. You always know how to cheer me up.”

“My pleasure, any time.”

A few weeks had went by and they still hadn't saw anything else on the market that caught their eye. Kayleigh was feeling rather down but at least she had her new job to keep her busy. John had told her to keep her weekend free as he had something planned, he also mentioned that she would need to dress casual smart. To be fair, that was her usual style – nice top, skinny jeans and her signature heels. On Friday night John had disappeared for a few hours but was keeping quiet about his whereabouts. He could have lied and said he was at his mums but his mum and Kayleigh had grown so close that he would probably have been found out pretty quick.

Saturday morning came and they were both ready to head out.

“Where are we going John, you still ain't told me! You still ain't told me where you were last night either. Oooh is it a surprise, you know I like surprises.”

“Christ woman, stop interrogating me. You'll find out in good time. You just said you liked surprises, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?”

“All right Mr Grumpy. You want to take my car or yours? If we take mine you'll need to tell me where we're going so I know how to get there.”

“Christ, you don't give up do you!”

“It's one of the things you love most about me.”

“Hmm. Indeed. Get your cute little behind in me car and calm down with all the questions. All will be revealed very shortly.”

Before long it was obvious that they were heading out of the city into the countryside, Kayleigh was totally confused as to where they were going until they were on a stretch of country road that she recognised. She shot a look to John and he simply placed his finger over his lips in a 'shh' motion which caused her more confusion as to where they were headed. The car turned into the track road which lead up to their 'dream house' and when they reached the house, John turned off the engine and turned his body to face Kayleigh.

“John, what are we doing here? I don't understand.”

John reached into his pocket and pulled out two sets of keys. One set had a keyring with a large 'K' on it and the other set of keys had a large 'J'.

“John, what are you trying to tell me? You need to say something before I make assumptions and get disappointed.”

“I lied.”

“How do ya mean? Lied about what?”

“The day we were finding out about the house, I lied. We got it, it's ours.”

“i...oh...I'm speechless. Why did you lie about that? I don't understand.” She said pulling into a hug. She then gave him a semi playful clip on the ear.

“Do you realise how sad I've been about losing this place over the past few weeks.”

“I know, I'm sorry. Almost told you a few times, but hopefully once we have a look inside you'll forgive me and understand why. Shall we?”

They walked up to the main house, bypassing the steading and garage for now. When they reached the front door, John handed Kayleigh her set of keys and told he that he would let her do the honours. 

They entered the house and Kayleigh was flabbergasted at the changes made since she was last here for the viewing.

“A bit different, eh?”

“I'll say. When did you get the time to do all this?”

“As you know, the couple ain't been living her for some time. I met with them the day they accepted our offer and they were more than happy to give me the keys early so I could start making changes. Very trusting and lovely couple they were. Everyone helped, even your Mandy and Steve have been in helping with the painting and decorating. Turns out your Mandy can keep her trap shut when it counts.”

“I can't believe you did this. I can't believe this is ours. I don't know whether to kiss you or kick you!” She laughed, ensuring John knew that she wasn't really mad.

“You stay here and have a look at the downstairs, I just need to go up and sort something. I'll shout you up in a min.”

She eyed him suspiciously but let him go without any further questioning. She wandered around their living room which was fairly bare. She smiled when she saw the mantelpiece was full of photo frames which contained mostly pictures of her and John together. Many of these photos were from when she and John had been in Edinburgh. They looked so loved up.

She heard John calling from the top of the stairs and went to investigate. Reaching the top of the stairs she could see a trail of rose petals leading her towards one of the rooms, pushing open the door she gasped – John had lit at least 50 small candles around the room. The bed had rose petals scattered all over it and in the centre of the bed lay a large flat square box.

“Oh John, this is lovely and so romantic. How did you do all this?”

“I did this room meself. Its nearly finished, just needs a few finishing touches from you to make it ours. Same with the other rooms, I just wanted everything to have a blank canvas. It's our home, not just mine so I want us to decorate together. Just needed to get all the boring shite out the road first. I know you wouldn't have enjoyed peeling wallpaper off with those nails. Anyway, when I disappeared yesterday, I was putting all the candles in place and scattering the fake rose petals so all I had to do today was light the candles when we arrived. I were gonna use real petals but was worried about one of us standing on them and ruining the carpet before we'd even moved in.”

“Who knew you could be this romantic. I'm speechless. What's in the box? Is it for me?”

“Open it and find out.”

She sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the box. Undoing the ribbon tied around it, she lifted the lid to reveal it was a photo album. She opened it at the first page to reveal a hand written message from John which said 'For Kayleigh, my soul mate. Some people search their whole lives to find what I found in you. Love always, John x'.

Turning the next page it revealed baby pictures of John and Kayleigh side by side, each page continued this theme showing pictures of them side by side throughout their teenage years up until adulthood. One page featured individual pictures that were taken by their parents when they had gone to one of the Canon and Ball shows.

“OMG John. I never saw this picture at your mams.”

“No, she had our Paul clearing out her attic a few weeks back and she came across this picture. She were dying to invite you over to show you all the new ones that she found but I swore her to secrecy for now as I wanted to surprise you with some of the pictures in the album.”

“John. Look.” She said tapping to a young redheaded girl standing a few steps away from a young John.

“What am I looking at?”

“Look closer.”

“Holy shi... Is that...is that you?!”

“That's me! I keep telling you it's fate Jonathan.”

“That's blown my mind that has.”

“Mine too. I can't believe we met before we met if you know what I mean.”

“That's me dad right in front of you. I wish he had still been around to meet you. He would have loved you, y'know.”

“Would he? I wish I could have met him too. I would have thanked him for help raising such a loving and thoughtful son.”

“Hmm. Keep going.” John wanted to press on before he got to emotional. He was oddly soothed at the fact that his father had once technically met Kayleigh. He wished his dad could see him now and see how happy he was. He always looked up to his dad and cared about what he thought, he knew his dad would have loved Kayleigh. If he were still here he could imagine the two of them ganging up on him to tease him about something or other.

Eventually the pictures she was coming across featured them together, even when they were not together, just pictures from the store and various nights out. There were a few pics from the fancy dress night out, including Johns selfie of them when he'd first picked her up that night. A few more page turns and she got to a page labelled the real beginning of my life. All the pictures here were from when they were together. Another page, another heading and more pictures, this one was 'our first home' and contained a picture of their new house and out buildings as well as pictures of everyone working on doing up the house. Assuming this was the last page, she went to close it.

“There's still more, keep going.”

She turned the page and dropped the album in shock. The album sat open on the floor and staring from its pages was a heading which read 'our engagement' and underneath was a beautiful shiny diamond engagement ring. John had pierced a hole into the page big enough to thread a small ribbon into so he could tie the ring into the album. John reached down onto the floor and release the ring from its place and got down on one knee. Kayleigh was in utter shock, both hands shot straight to her mouth, John could see she was trembling. Tears filled her eyes, her head moved up and down as she looked at Johns face then down to the ring in a loop as her mind tried to process everything that was happening.

“Kayleigh, you know I'm not good with words. So, what I will say is that I love you. I love you unconditionally. I love your kind heart, I love your sense of humour, I love how I can tell you anything and there is no judgement. You might take the piss now and then, even throw it at me but I know you always have my back. I love your laugh and how when you find something really funny that it becomes so high pitched that only dogs can hear it. I love who I am when I'm with you, I love that you get me and what I am because of you. I just...I love you so much. I never used to believe in soul mates but you changed that. I know that we were meant to be together. For the first time in me life I feel like I'm living for me, like life has property started and has meaning. That's because of you Kayleigh. You make me so incredibly happy and if you'll have me I promise I'll do everything to make you as happy as you make me. Kayleigh Kitson, will you marry me?”

“Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you, you idiot.”

“Idiot?”

“Yes. But you are my idiot. I love you so much John. This was a million times more romantic than even I imagined this.”

“You imagined this?”

“Uh duh! Course I did. I've been dreaming about this moment before we were even...courting.”

“Oy. Stop taking the mic!”

“Sorry, you'll just have to put up with it now that we're engaged. Oh my god! We're engaged. Engaged John!”

“I know. I was the one proposing remember.”

“Oh you're funny. I'll have to go call our Mandy. Oh, what time is it? We need to get Kelly on skype. She's going to freak!”

“We could do all that...or we could have a private celebration of our own first.”

“I do love the way you think John.”

“Thank you. Before you land up with some serious sex hair, how about a quick picture. Got me camera hidden under the pillow here.”

Grabbing the camera which was attached to a self stick like contraption, he suggested that they got a few pictures together in various poses – just together smiling, one with him holding her ring clad finger into the shot, one of just her hand, another of them holding hands and the ring taking centre stage. 

“Oh before I forget, got a bottle of champagne in the fridge. Gimme two mintues, I'll be back up.”

“OK but any longer and I'll start without you.” She jested. John stood there mouth open and obviously a little worked up (in the good way) about her comment.

“Earth to John. You going to get that champagne or what?!”

“Oh, yeah.” He said, coming back down to Earth.

He ran down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. Luckily, he had remembered to make sure that he had brought some champagne glasses over, otherwise they would have to neck it straight from the bottle. Once he had the bottle and the two glasses he headed back for the stairs and stopped at the very bottom. He just needed a minute to process that this was real. He was standing in his wonderful (but half finished) new home, his beautiful fiancée was waiting upstairs for him.

 

After a deep breath, he climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom as he tried to fiddle with the cork on the champagne bottle. In comedic fashion it popped just as he spotted Kayleigh who was seductively lying on the bed wearing nothing but her barely there plum coloured underwear. Kayleigh has a very extensive underwear collection which mainly consists of lacy under garments because they 'make her feel confident'. She has her basic underwear for her 'lady time' which John had to admit he also finds sexy as hell. Although, it might just be the thought of Kayleigh in any state of undress that does it for him.

“Needn't worry about the rose petals staining the carpet, think the champagne has done that for us.” Truth be told he couldn't care less when she was laying there looking like that.

“John, put the champagne down and come here.” She says in almost a whisper. He gulps and does what he is told.

They lay on the bed facing each other, looking into each others eyes.

“I can't believe we're engaged. I'm actually engaged! I'm so excited. Soon we'll be married and having lots of babies!”

“Christ woman, we've been engaged for all of ten minutes. Bit too quick to be talking about little Patricks or little Helens running about.”

“I'm winding you up and also we need to have a serious talk about baby names, 'cause we ain't having any of those.”

“What's wrong with those names?”

“John. Do you really want to talk baby names right now? Isn't there something or should I say someone that you would rather be doing?” She says pawing at his polo shirt.

“Oh, yeah.” He enthusiastically removes his polo shirt and jeans and snuggles into Kayleigh. They start off kissing slowly, each kiss becoming longer and more passionate than the last. They eventually break away for air.

“God John, you are some kisser. I'm tingling.”

“Me too.” He says diving back in, placing kisses along her jaw line, her neck down to her chest. One hand makes its way to her back and in a flash he's managed to undo the clasp.

“Wow, you made quick work of that. Must be all that practice.”

“Must be.” He says before removing the bra completely. His mouth acquaints itself with Cagney as his hands roam the smooth skin of her body. Kayleigh lays back with her eyes shut, just enjoying the sensations John is creating. Her hands toy with the hair at the back of his neck. She feels so content, so loved, so...tingly. She's panting and he's not really done anything yet. John starts to lower his kisses, planting them across her ribs, stomach until he reaches his destination. Each kiss feels like its burning into her skin. One of his hands holds her hip, steadying her and the other is grasping Lacey. Kayleigh grabs Cagney (can't have one being left out) as her head shoots back and she lets out a throaty and seductive moan. John has heard various noises come out of Kayleigh mouth over the period of their courtship but nothing like this, he briefly stops what he is doing until..

“Uhhh, oh god John, don't you dare stop.” She says, stroking his head. He chuckles into her skin at the urgency of her words and gets back to work.

Basking in the after glow together, neither of them say a word for a good ten minutes. It's not an awkward silence, it's a silence of contentment and reflection on what their lives have become and what they are going to become.

“I tell ya, we are too good at that.”

“It's all the practice, felt like I were a teenager again.”

“You can act like one and all.”

“Cheeky bitch, come here.” He pulls her to him and tickles her sides until she's crying with laughter. He stops when he remembers he forgot to give her something. He leans over to reach into the top drawer of the bedside cabinet and retrieves what looks like the engagement ring box.

“ 'ere. Forgot to give you this earlier.” She looks at the box then down at her hand which is clad with her new shiny ring. Confused she takes the box out of his hands to see he has used the ring box to package a small house charm for her bracelet. She starts to cry.

“Hey. What's all this? What's the tears for?” She pulls him into a very tight hug.

“I don't deserve all this, I'm just so happy. No-one has ever treated me so kindly, been so nice. You love me, like I can feel that you really do love me.”

“Course I do. Wouldn't have bloody proposed if I didn't. Look all those other guys were idiots if they didn't see what they had. It were lucky for me though because I get you. Everything I could ever want. You are my perfect other Kayleigh, I feel like you were made for me. I love you so much.” By now Kayleigh is properly sobbing.

“Gimme that champagne over before I dehydrate here.” She says whilst wiping her eyes best she can with the back of her hand.

“Y'know alcohol actually dehydrates you more.”

“Oh look, this actually slides off.” She jokes sliding her engagement ring on and off her finger.

“All right. Here you are mrs.”

“OMG. I will be Mrs Kayleigh Redmond. How exciting!”

“It is. It really is.” 

Picking up his own glass they toast their engagement, excited about what the future will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of 'Courting', next series that follows on from this one will be coming soon. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, leave kudos and comments. All very much appreciated.


End file.
